Angel Of Neglect
by Kare Uta
Summary: In time of the abbey.Four year old Kai gets shot and is left alone in pain and dieing an angel appears and helps him live there and they become friends over the years.The question is if Kai was loved so much by her as a child why did he turn out so cold?


**A/N: **Ok, I know I shouldn't be posting this with Childhood Hell still running but I wanted to put up the first chapter as a bit of a test run to see how this goes. Ok so here is the first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Kai staggered into his cold room, his hand holding down tightly onto his wounded shoulder which was already smeared with blood. He closed the bedroom door tightly behind him and moved closer to his bed but jest fell on his knees next to it, resting his arms on it for support. He rested his head on the bed a little, really wanting to just fall asleep but his mind just kept wandering back to his shoulder. He shifted the position of his hand a little on the drying blood and felt more warm blood seeping out.

It was only a few minutes ago that all this had happened. After training Kai had gone to dinner and then went straight to bed, avoiding all the guards since quite frankly he was scared of them. In the middle of the night he had been woken up by one of Boris' guards and was sent back down to the training room, and there he was greeted by Boris himself and after being brutally knocked to the ground he got shot in his right shoulder.

Kai cried harder against his bed at the sudden thought that he was in fact going to die since it was impossible to remove the bullet by himself. His breathing was hard and he was actually losing blood fast but he couldn't really feel the warm blood trickling down from the wound. "Would you like me to help?" A voice asked from behind him.

Fear struck Kai in the heart and he turned round quickly despite the pain from his shoulder and aching head. He looked up in amazement at the tall figure in front of him. A girl of about fifteen stood there, she wore a loose pale purple gown and had long silver hair and dark midnight blue eyes. But what probably amazed him the most were the pair of pure white feathery wings that sprouted from her back.

Her gown reached just above her knees and the long sleeves slipped off her slender shoulder elegantly. Many bruises and cuts covered her thin body but no blood seemed to be seeping out of the cuts.

The girl stepped forward and knelt down to Kai's level, startling him. "Who are you?" Kai asked, pushing himself away from her.

"An angel" The young girl answered, not insisting on moving closer to the startled boy.

"Boris told me you don't exist" Kai said quietly.

"Obviously Boris is wrong because I'm here" The girl said. She turned her attention back to the gun shot wound in Kai's shoulder, "You should tend to that" she advised kindly.

"The bullet won't come out so I'll just die" Kai said, tears streaming down his face.

"I can get it out for you" The angel said, moving closer to him but he just painfully pushed himself away from her again. "I can't help you if you don't trust me. Don't worry I wont hurt you" she told him, placing her hand out to him and giving him a sweet honest smile as he took her hand.

She saw Kai relax and she moved closer to him and pulled him into her arms. She then got off the ground, slowly so as not to scare Kai with the sudden height and movement. She then walked to the adjoining bathroom but found that she couldn't pass because her wings wouldn't let her through. She looked back at her wings and laughed a little at her stupidity and her wings disappeared in a white light. She went into the bathroom and set Kai down onto the counter next to the sink. "What are you going to do?" Kai asked nervously as he watched the girl look through the first aid kit.

"I already told you, I'm going to take the bullet out" She replied gently.

"But I told you it wont come out" Kai argued.

The angel smiled, "I have a power that will help take it out" she said. She carefully took off his black top and placed it on a towel rack. Kai felt faint and tired and unknowingly drifted forward. The girl gently pushed him away, letting him rest his back against the wall. She took a small piece of material and moved it to Kai's mouth, "Bite down" she whispered.

Kai looked at her strangely but still did as she asked. The girl looked at him apologetically and placed her hand over the shoulder wound, "Bite down if this hurts" she told him. Before Kai could say anything the bullet pulled painfully out of his shoulder and into the girl's awaiting hand. He felt like screaming in pain but just bit down harder onto the piece of cloth but the pain was still overwhelming and tears streamed quickly down his face. The girl dropped the bullet into the sink which stained it in Kai's blood. She took out the cloth from his mouth and placed a different piece of cloth against the bleeding shoulder wound to slow down the blood loss. She then pulled him closer to her so that he rested against her stomach, "Relax. Don't worry, the worst part is over" she whispered, trying to calm him down.

She moved him away a little to see if he was ok, tears still streamed uncontrollably from his eyes and he started to hold tighter onto her gown when he felt he was in pain but now he didn't seem to be in as much pain as before. "Are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

"I think I'll be fine now" Kai whispered shakily.

"Good, I'll just close the wound up and you'll be fine for sure" The girl said. Kai looked up at her worriedly and seeming very scared at the time, "It won't hurt as much as before so there is no need to be scared" she said. She took a spray out of the first aid kit and sprayed it on his shoulder, making his skin cold and numb. The girl signaled him to turn his head away from her so he didn't look at the wound and suddenly get scared and he did as she asked. She cleaned the wound quickly yet gently and then she took a needle and thread and gently stitched the wound together. Half way through, Kai cringed in pain and cried harder since the numbing spray had worn off. She then used more numbing spray and finished stitching up the deep wound.

She closed the first aid kit and picked Kai up, she looked down at the boy, he rested against her stomach and his hand moved up to her neck protectively to keep himself from falling. She slowly walked back to the bedroom and leaned against a small stack of drawers and looked down at the little boy again, "What did you do for Boris to hurt you like this?" she asked softly, gaining Kai's attention.

"I haven't done anything wrong, I don't know what I could have done to make him so mad" Kai replied, sobbing quietly.

"I'll take your word for it. But why are you still crying?" The girl asked.

"It hurts" Kai whispered, crying harder and wetting the girl's gown in the acid-like tears.

"Is your shoulder still hurting you?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes but my heart hurts" Kai replied through sobs.

"You're feeling emotional pain?" She asked, feeling a nod from the seemingly weak boy.

"If that's what you call it then yes" Kai said, rubbing his already red eyes a little, "Have you ever felt like this?" he asked quietly through pained breaths and sobs.

"Yes" The girl whispered simply.

"What did you used to do to stop it hurting?" Kai asked, crying harder at the sudden remembrance of painful memories.

"I used to cry, you feel sad while crying but you'll feel better later" The young angel said.

"But it still hurts" Kai whispered, his voice being taken away by the sound of the cold wind outside but the girl still heard it.

"I know but you'll feel a bit better later" The girl whispered back. Kai shifted position in her arms and the girl shifted him into a better position, pulling him higher so he looked over her shoulder and easily wrapped his arms around her neck. He then rested his head on her bare shoulder and cried harder. The girl remained silent as she rested her back against the drawers. She stroked Kai's arm gently as she tried to comfort him as he cried uncontrollably. After a few minutes of standing, she shifted her weight a little and noticed that the young child had finally cried himself to sleep in her arms.

The beautiful young angel smiled sweetly at the now sleeping boy that rested in her arms, she loved the sense of innocence that he had. She slowly pushed herself away from the drawers and walked over to the bed, she narrowed her eyes and the covers on the bed magically pulled back a bit. She gently placed Kai on the bed and pulled the thin covers over him. Kai pulled the covers tighter around himself and turned in his sleep. The girl smiled at him again and then walked over to the window and stared outside, resting her arms against the window sill and her head in her hands.

She suddenly felt tired of standing and swiftly jumped onto the window sill. A cold wind entered the room from a crack in the metal window frame and the girl shuddered violently from the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back against the cold stone wall and her feathery wings appeared again and wrapped around her thin body for some added warmth. "Erm…what's your name?" An innocent voice asked.

The girl opened her eyes and turned to look at Kai who now sat up in his bed. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You never told me what your name is" Kai pointed out.

"Oh I guess you're right, they call me the Angel Of Neglect but you can just call me Natalie" The girl said.

Kai thought for a second, "You have a pretty name Natalie" he stated.

Natalie's eyes widened and she smiled, "Thanks it mean a lot" she said shyly, a deep red blush rising in her cheeks.

"Why do they call you Angel Of Neglect?" Kai asked curiously.

"It's a long story and you need to get some sleep so I'll tell you tomorrow after training" Natalie said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Kai asked.

Natalie smiled and walked over to Kai's bed, sitting down next to him and gently pushing him back down under the covers, "Because you're still hurt and you need to get some sleep" she whispered.

Kai lay back in his bed as she forced him down and pulled the covers over him, shifting his position in the cold bed, "Will you be here during training?" he asked.

"I think I'll come with you but you can't tell anyone about me ok?" Natalie said, taking the little boy's hand in hers.

"Won't they be able to see you?" he asked.

"No they won't, only you can see me" Natalie said, a sign of worry appearing in her eyes.

"Ok, I promise not to tell" Kai said simply.

"Thank you" Natalie said, the sign of worry disappearing from her features, "Get some sleep little boy" she whispered, kissing him on the forehead and getting off the bed.

Kai lay in bed and slept rather quickly, the young angel, Natalie, went back to sitting on the window sill and watched the boy sleeping from there till she finally rested her head against the thin glass of the window and fell asleep herself, with just one thought on her mind, _'A boy his age shouldn't know emotional pain' _she thought lastly.

**A/N: **Hey, so…how was it? I hope it was ok but I really need you to review, I desperately need you to tell me what you thought of it since if you want me to keep updating I need to know if it was any good. I just need to know if there was something you liked about it and if yes then what and if you didn't like it please tell me what you didn't like so that I could maybe fix it and try to make it better.

Please note that the idea of Kai getting shot was taken from my friend's fic, 'Have You Ever?' by HiddenPortrait I have emailed her several times this week to ask her for her permission to use the idea but she has not answered and I'm not too surprised since she is busy with school. Also note that our fics are not even close to the same, my fic involves an OC and she is against most OCs and my fic will later be a romance fic whereas hers isn't, my fic is supernatural and hers isn't. This all goes to show that the original idea of getting shot was her idea but the rest of this fic is my overactive imagination's work.

With all that said please review and tell me what you think or else I wont update. Please review, I'm begging you.


End file.
